FATED TO LOVE YOU
by Cho Rianaa
Summary: CHO KYUHYUN - apakah benar kau adalah orang yang selama ini aku cari?
_**You deserve to be happy. You deserve to live a life you are excited about. Don't let others make you forget it.**_

Titik-titik hujan perlahan turun dari langit, seolah menegaskan bahwa penghuni langit sedang bersedih. Hujan yang dulu membawa beribu kebahagiaan, kini menyisakan kenangan terburuk. Dingin yang menusuk kulit membuat pria itu merapatkan mantelnya dan kemudian kembali menyesap kopi americano yang baru saja diseduh. Pahit kopi begitu terasa sudah tak ada apa-apanya di lidahnya. Tatapannya kosong. Siapapun berani bertaruh, pria ini sudah kehilangan separuh jiwanya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Gadis itu kembali memanggil namanya. Ada kekhawatiran dimanik mata indahnya yang coba dia tutupi. Satu jam sejak kedatangannya, tak sekalipun pria bernama Kyuhyun itu berbicara. Gadis itu tak berani menyentuhnya. Takut kalau-kalau Kyuhyun akan hancur dalam satu sentuhan saja. Hanya tatapannya yang tak pernah sedetikpun terlepas dari sosok Kyuhyun dihadapannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak mendengar gadis itu memanggilnya, dia tetap melihat keluar jendela cafe itu dengan posisi yang sama sejak tadi. Seolah dia melihat seseorang yang begitu dia rindukan di tengah hujan yang semakin deras mengguyur kota Seoul.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun, dia membiarkan gadis itu menatapnya. Dia tau, sarat kekhawatiran yang dipancarkan oleh mata indah gadis itu. Tapi hatinya terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Pikirannya terlalu ringan, hingga terbang terbawa kenangan.

.

.

Gadis itu perlahan menyentuh ujung jari Kyuhyun, sedikit gemetar. Dia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menarik kembali tangannya. Dia memutuskan untuk menjadi yang pertama mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhun yang rapuh. Dia memutuskan untuk merasakan sakit yang Kyuhyun rasakan.

Hingga akhirnya, tangannya berhasil menyelimuti tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa begitu dingin. Membuat Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya lagi, tanpa ekspresi.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau tau kenapa kita mengenang begitu banyak hal saat hujan turun?" Suaranya begitu lirih, hampir tak terdengar, tapi justru Kyuhyun mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Kyuhyun menoleh, mencoba menemukan manik mata yang sejak tadi menatapnya. Namun seakan dia tidak bisa menemukannya dimana pun.

"Karena kenangan sama seperti hujan. ketika dia datang, kita tidak bisa menghentikannya. bagaimana kita akan menghentikan tetes air yang turun dari langit? Hanya bisa ditunggu, hingga selesai dengan sendirinya.."

"...masuk akal bukan?" Gadis itu bicara seolah dia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Berbisik dan hampir tak terdengar.

"Ya.." Kyuhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, sama-sama bergetar, sama-sama lemah dengan gadis itu.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku akan menunggumu. Sampai hujan ini reda. Sampai hujan dihatimu juga mereda. Setelah itu, katakan padaku apa yang kau rasakan. Jangan memendamnya sendirian." Hening.

 _Kau hanya akan tersakiti jika terus menungguku, kuharap kau mengerti perasaanku juga_.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan energi yang tersisa pada dirinya. Hujan semakin deras, menambah kesan menyedihkan untuk kedua manusia yang kembali membisu. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Berusaha membunuh kenangan-kenangan yang hadir bersama hujan.

.

.

.

.

 **jakarta, 13 Maret 2016**

"Yaaaak! Kalau begini kau akan mati dalam waktu kurang dari sehari!" Teriak Rijin disalah satu bangsal VIP rumah sakit swasta ini. Dia hampir menangis tadi, jika tidak ingat bahwa dia sedang berada di hadapan Cho Kyuhyun, pria yang jika berada didekatnya Rijin tidak akan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya. Pria yang begitu dijaga perasaannya oleh seorang Oh Rijin.

"Yang sabar, Ri. Mungkin dia lagi capek, biarin dulu aja.." Sinta yang sejak tadi menemani Rijin membujuk Rijin agar tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun.

"Dia belum makan sejak tadi siang Sin, kamu mau melihatku menjadi gadis gila yang ditinggal mati rekannya seperti di tayangan-tayangan televisi itu?" Rijin menjawab dengan bahasa Indonesia yang sangat fasih.

"Dia nggak akan mati secepat itu." Sinta hanya bisa pasrah melihat temannya kembali menggerutu dalam bahasa ibunya.

"Sinta-ssi, kau belum makan sejak tadi bukan? Makanlah diluar, ajak Rijin juga. Aku akan makan setelah ini, jangan khawatirkan aku." Kyuhyun memberikan isyarat keluar dengan telunjuknya. Sinta tak bisa membantah, Kyuhyun adalah CEO pusat perusahaan yang dikepalainya di Indonesia.

" _Ne. Gwaenchanayo?_ " Sinta kembali memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Rijin-a, makan dulu yuk, makanan disini enak-enak loh.. aku yang traktir deh~" Sinta tak butuh persetujuan Rijin, dia langsung menarik tangannya keluar ruangan itu.

.

* * *

.

Sinta dan Rijin sudah lama saling mengenal, itulah mengapa mereka berdua sangat dekat. Rijin dulu tinggal di Indonesia selama menempuh sekolah dasar dan kembali ke Korea tepat setelah kelulusannya. Rijin tidak pernah memutuskan kontak dengan Sinta, dan entah takdir seperti apa yang kembali berhembus pada mereka, hingga Sinta diberi kepercayaan mengelola anak perusahaan Saejong Grup dari Korea di Indonesia dan kembali mempertemukan mereka berdua dalam keadaan yang berbeda.

"Sate disini benar-benar enaaaak~" Rijin memakan sate disalah satu warung sate andalan Rijin dengan lahap.

"Hahaha, wajahmu benar-benar berbeda dengan Rijin saat sedang di hadapan Kyuhyun tadi."

"KYUHYUN? Hei, dia itu bos besarmu! Dan kamu manggil dia cuma KYUHYUN?" Rijin memandang Sinta berapi-api.

"dan kamu memanggil bosmu dengan sebutan 'Iblis'" Sinta menjawab dengan santai.

"Aku bakal ngaduin kamu ke dia" Rijin mengancam Sinta.

"Aduin aja, dia nggak bakal semudah itu memecat aku dari pekerjaanku, kamu nggak tau sehebat apa aku memimpin perusahaan ini. Dan kalau kamu sadar, jabatanku lebih tinggi dari kamu, bekerja diperusahaan pusat tidak akan memberikanmu wewenang lebih Rijin-a." Sinta meneguk es teh yang disediakan dengan pose ala putri bangsawan.

"Oke-oke, Sinta _sajang-nim_. Cukup. Habiskan makananmu, kita harus memastikan si Iblis itu makan makananya sebelum aku benar-benar memasukkannya ke neraka."

"Kamu suka dia?"

"Uhuk... apa? Aku nggak dengar.."

"Oh Rijin. Kamu suka dia? Kamu suka Cho Kyuhyun?" Sinta memberikan penekanan pada tiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Kamu gila. _Maldo andwae_.."

"hahaha, lihat-lihat! Mukamu udah semerah kepiting rebus~"

"Yak!"

"Aku aduin ah.." Sinta ganti mengancam Rijin.

"Aku udah kenyang, kita balik aja sekarang." Rijin membereskan isi tasnya dan bergegas keluar. Mau tak mau Sinta harus menyusulnya.

" _Annyeonhasimida sajang-nim_. Anda sudah makan?" tanya Sinta sopan.

" _Gomawoyo,_ Sinta-ssi. Berkatmu aku bisa makan dengan tenang." Kyuhyun melirik Rijin yang berdiri dibelakang Sinta.

"O! Oh Rijun!" Rijin kaget melihat saudara kembarnya keluar dari toilet.

"'Oppa'! Kenapa kau selalu lupa menambahkan 'oppa' setelah menyebut namaku? Tidak sopan. Membuatku tidak keren sama sekali." Rijun melirik Sinta yang masih terdiam seperti manequin.

"Untuk apa? Bukankah kau lahir setelah aku?" Rijin menolak permintaan Rijun.

"Hentikan, bisa kau hidupkan AC nya Sinta-ssi?" Kyuhyun mencoba menghentikan perdebatan saudara yang sudah terjadi hampir 25 tahun lamanya.

"Yak, Cho _Sajang-nim_ jangan memerintahkan bawahanmu seperti itu~ suruhlah aku, atau, apa susahnya menyalakannya sendiri?" Rijun mengomeli Kyuhyun. Dia mengambil remote AC dan menyalakannya pada suhu 20° C. Mereka adalah sahabat, sehingga Rijun tidak sungkan-sungkan untuk menegur Kyuhyun jika sudah keterlaluan.

Sikap Rijun membuat Sinta salah tingkah, bukannya apa-apa Sinta hanya tak ingin perasaannya terhadap Rijun tumbuh kembali.

" _Geureom_ , sudah jam 4 sore, aku permisi dulu. Semoga cepat sembuh _sajang-nim_. Sampai jumpa Rijin-ssi, ehm.. Rijun-ssi.." Sinta memberikan salam perpisahan secara formal, membungkukkan badannya 90° kearah Kyuhyun. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan itu.

 _Haaaaah akhirnya aku bisa bernapas_.

"Kau lupa caranya bernapas Sinta-ssi? Mau kuajarkan?" Sinta kaget, itu suara milik Oh Rijun, pria yang berusaha dia lupakan beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Sinta tidak menoleh, dia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Bagaimana dia bisa menata hatinya jika terus seperti ini. Rijun terlalu banyak meninggalkan luka dihatinya, membuat dia semakin tidak mempercayai takdir yang telah dituliskan untuknya.

Rijun mengejar Sinta, meraih lengannya cepat dan memeluknya erat, takut kalau dia akan kehilangan Sinta dari pandangannya lagi, takut kalau Sinta semakin jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Jangan menghindariku lagi, atau aku yang akan terlupa caranya bernapas jika terlalu jauh darimu.." Rijun berbisik tepat ditelinga Sinta, membuat Sinta merasakan getar aneh itu didalam hatinya.

.

* * *

.

"Yaa~ mereka serasi sekali bukan? Ah, aku tidak menyangka Rijun benar-benar akan datang ke Indonesia secepat ini. Ada gunanya juga kau sakit Kyuhyun-a." Rijin mengintip Rijun dan Sinta dari dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Menikmati adegan-adegan yang hanya terjadi didalam drama atau tertulis dalam fanfiction yang sering dia baca.

"Hei, ini masih jam kerja, bersikap formallah pada atasanmu yang sakit ini. 15 menit lagi baru bicara santai denganku." Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar mengatakannya pada Rijin. Dia hanya menggumam.

"Cih, bahkan hanya ada kita berdua disini, lagipula kau sedang sakit, bagaimana bisa kau pingsan saat ada meeting antar pemimpin perusahaan? Untung Sinta berani mendekatimu duluan, apa jadinya kalau Sherly genit yang mendekatimu? Akan kupastikan hidupnya tidak akan mudah lagi setelah ini." Rijin mengomel pada Kyuhyun yang merupakan atasannya.

Jika Kyuhyun adalah _Chief Excecutive Organizer_ pusat Saejong Dept Store dibawah kuasa Saejong Grup di Korea, maka Rijin adalah _Chief Marketing Officer-_ nya, alias manajer marketing pusat. Rijin lebih dulu ditugaskan ke Indonesia beberapa minggu sebelum Kyuhyun mengadakan konferensi besar antar CEO untuk mempersiapkan segala hal yang akan dibutuhkan nantinya.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Cemburu? Wah. Sepertinya demammu semakin tinggi Kyuhyun-ssi, atau kau kelelahan? Mau kupanggilkan dokter?" Rijin menjawab dengan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kau menggunakan kalimat formal." Kyuhyun sedikit menggoda Rijin.

"Aku keluar sebentar.."

 **TBC...**

 **maaf buat reader, 'Hidden Angel' harus vakum dulu, otak author bener2 lagi kacau.**

 **author masih harus menjelaskan banyak hal di FF ini ya? minta saran dong mau ngejelasin siapa dulu~~**

 **thanks, udah meluangkan waktu buat baca FF abal2 ini... LOVE YA~**

 **.**

 **from wonderland**


End file.
